All's Fair in Love and War
by Joanna Synclare
Summary: A few dashes of Dante, Vergil, and Lady working constantly to keep the two worlds apart. Insert one "human" stranger who is stronger than both Sparda twins-Don't forget her loathing for Vergil-and you have yourself a recipe for disaster. VxOC DxL


A/N: I know, many people probably thought I was dead, but I'm not

A/N: I know, many people probably thought I was dead, but I'm not! This story takes place a year after DMC 3, except Dante kept Vergil form falling. Vergil may seem slightly OOC, but he's had a whole year or living with Lady and Dante to change. Lady and Vergil have a friend-like relationship, while there will be future DxL and, of course, VergilxOC! YAY! Hope you enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer:I do not own anything except my OC, Joanna Synclare.

Rating: **T** for violence and the occasional cuss word.

**All's Fair in Love and War**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

There were too many. They nearly surrounded the trio, suffocating, drawing all sense of humanity from their minds. Dante gave Rebellion a few more swings before looking at his fellow partners' progress. Lady's back was pressed harshly against a wall as she reloaded her weapons and attempted to stop the bleeding in her wounds. Her luck was quickly running out as many of her gashes continued to bleed freely. So far, most demons were oblivious to her hiding spot.

"Dante!" Vergil growled, decapitating a devil whose scythe was dangerously close to Dante's head. "Pay attention!" Slashing wildly with his katana, Yamato, his twin soon disappeared further into the horde.

Dante swore under his breath before devil triggering. The newfound power coursed through his veins, refreshing his body with a new sense of hope. Quick as lightning, he swept through the crowd, doggedly brandishing Rebellion. Too soon, his body reverted to its normal form, leaving him suffused with lethargy.

This was not going well. There were too many for just the three of them to ward off. It seemed as if all of Hell had come to join the party. Dante glanced at his blue-clad twin, who had pulled his own devil trigger and was butchering his way to Lady. Seeing a glint of silver in the corner of his ice-blue eyes, he dodged the scythe and threw the intruding demon a round-house kick. Mid-kick, he drew Ebony and finished the job. This was going to take a long time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Diving to Lady's side, Vergil swiftly stood, shaking off the intense pain that seem present in the whole of his body. His eyes glinted with concern for his friend. Kneeling by her side, he grimaced at the sight of Lady's blood.

"Lady, are you okay?" Vergil asked timidly, tense anxiety coating his voice. Lady cringed in response, halfheartedly attempting to bandage a cut in her forearm.

"No! These cuts won't stop bleeding!" She dabbed the ripple in her skin again, her face contorted in pain. "Damn cursed scythes!"

Vergil took control, pressing the gauze-like material to her arm.

"Thanks. So how bad is the invasion?" Lady ejected the mag from a pistol.

"It's horrible. There's way too many for us to handle. Dante and I are nearly out of energy as it is, and we can't destroy the portals without becoming bloody pulps of half-demons." He lifted the material, and blood continued to flow. Vergil cringed lightly at Lady's life force whispering across his fingertips.

"This is bad. If we can't stop the bleeding, you'll die." His throat closed on the last word.

"Yeah, no duh." Her multi-colored eyes rolled sarcastically. "Thanks for your expert diagnosis."

Vergil scowled playfully and pressed down on the new gauze with unnecessary force. Lady hated herself when a whimper of pain escaped from her lips. She loathed signs of weakness. Lady shook her head sadly, grief dotting her eyes.

"We need a miracle to survive, don't we?"

Vergil paused, feeling like one of Dante's old socks had been stuffed in his mouth. Icy blue eyes met mis-matched ones in a connection of sorrow.

"Most likely." Vergil sat next to Lady for a moment, holding her hand within his, when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand erect. Every muscle tensed, a harmony of awareness. An unfamiliarly strong presence was nearby, extraordinarily powerful and moving swiftly.

"What happened? What is it?" Panic was rising in Lady's voice.

"I don't know!" He hissed back, searching his gaze around the warehouse and quickly placing his hand on Yamato's hilt. "It's very powerful. And nearby."

Vergil eyed Dante's wildly spinning form in disgust, standing up tall, and looking at Lady from over his shoulder. "I'm going back in." Lady nodded in understanding.

"Vergil! Get over here!" Dante yelled from across the rather large warehouse. Vergil devil triggered, surging into the crowd with new strength and a thirst for vengeance galloping through his veins.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lady adjusted herself again. She pondered Vergil's warning. Who ever was coming was extremely dangerous. She sighed, reloading her guns in an unenthusiastic manner. Even over the shrieks of murdered demons, Lady's ears caught the crash of a nearby, overhead window.

She fell from the high ceiling, her landing swift and graceful, even with the shards of silvering glassed bounced off her milky skin. She payed no mind to the winter cold blasting from the window. Open eye lids revealed a bone-chilling icy blue.

"Why do all these people lock the doors when in trouble?" The stranger muttered to herself. Unruly black hair cascaded half-way down her back, a lustrous quality shimmering over it. The woman quickly rose to her feet from her one-kneed kneel. The icy eyes scanned the room quickly, paying little heed to the twins, but catching on Lady's dying form. Her eyes widened, a stream of blackness fabricating within.

"Stay still." She murmured with concern, kneeling beside Lady.

Lady shook the woman off. "Like I need help form a demon!" The icy glare shot at Lady nearly caused her to whimper in freight.

"I am not a demon." She growled clearly. "Now shut up and stay still." The stranger commanded a great force in her voice. The woman placed a hand on Lady's, clamping her eyes shut. Lady nearly jerked away from the extreme heat instilled in the woman's hand, but the grip held firm. Lady crossed her eyes across the stranger's face, which was now contorted lightly and whispering fiercely in an incoherent language. Underneath her skin, Lady felt an itching tingle crawl all over. Her wounds tingled slightly, twitching from the unusual sensation.

"That should stop the bleeding." Their eyes met. "That's all I can spare for you right now." A smirk twitched at the corner of her mouth. "I need enough energy for a good party crash!"

Lady's mind quickly formed questions that the stranger left unanswered as she stood again and walked to greet the violent horde of devils. Lady eyes the woman's attire. She had on a black tank top, low-rise jeans dyed a dark grey, and tennis shoes weaved of black and white. All of the colors paled when compared to her hair, though. It was blacker than pitch, like looking into an abyss. Her whole body moved with a predatory grace, a smirk evenly plastered upon her face.

Lady looked at her forearm, then redirected her gaze back to the woman. Her wound had stopped bleeding. Licking her thumb, she rubbed away the blood on her skin, revealing a nearly fully healed gash. _What the?_ Lady wondered. Carefully grasping the wall, she pulled herself to her feet and her gaze moved itself to the woman quickly approaching the attack.

Lady's eyes widened as a katana similar to Vergil's materialized in the woman's hand.

"Hey! Why didn't you invite me to the party?" She yelled to Dante, twirling her sword around a few times before plunging it swiftly into a demon.

Both Dante and Vergil's gazes became glued onto the woman, nearly drawn in by her inhuman beauty. She swung her katana gracefully, quickly, and precisely. Not a flaw could be found in her movements, even more lithe and elegant than Vergil's, and more confident than Dante had ever pulled off with his narcissism. Killing demons with a single swipe of her sword, the woman soon was in the middle of the throng.

"Ah, screw this." She muttered, her hand absorbing the katana. Lady stared on with a growing curiosity, as well as an evolving list of questions. The woman nodded to the twins, paying no heed to the cursed scythes bouncing off her skin without leaving a scratch. "You two, find cover. This is going to get very messy."

Lady noticed a light glow emanating inside the woman. Her bioluminescence soon grew, grazing the top layers of her skin in an ivory glow. She stepped to dodge various amounts of scythes, every step growing brighter. After nearly half a minute had passed, the stranger was none more than a bright silhouette; it hurt Lady's eyes to look at her.

A blinding flash erupted from the outline, engulfing the warehouse. A sickening rumble threatened to burst Lady's eardrums, but she stayed against the wall. Her ears caught the sound of the hundreds of demons being torn apart, the shattering of portals clattering to the ground.

When she could see again, her polychromatic eyes scanned the new scene. Piles of sand littered the rubbery ground of the warehouse, blood staining everywhere. In the vertex of the room, the woman stood tall, triumph written across her features. A thump rebounded off the walls as unconsciousness claimed her.

A/N Didja Like? Huh? Huh?! HUH?! Review and tell me all the things you liked about it, and the things that need to be improved. Please no flames, just constructive criticism that will help me grow as a writer. I've got cookies for reviewers!


End file.
